The Past is the Past
by Lady Galaxious
Summary: This story is about Lord Garmadon's past and my take on it as I fill in the missing parts. It will catch up to where the first episode Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu starts off and will give an inside look to Lord Garmadon's thoughts as he struggles along the way. I'll cover most of the episodes before it leaves off where episode 23, Island of Darkness, does.
1. Chapter 1-Memories of the Past

**A/N: This is my first Ninjago story I've written. I do have a few others in the works right now, as well as one that will take place where the 23rd episode of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu leaves off. You can follow me if you want to keep in touch with those so you'll know when I publish them.**

**Warning! This story will contain spoilers for lots of the episodes of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Read at your own risk if you have not seen all the episodes up to the 26th one. It also would help if you did so you'll understand what is happening.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lego. I only own this story itself and the theories that go with it.**

**IMPORTANT! You need to read this! This story will take place from when Lord Garmadon is two years old to how old he is now. There is a few things I need to explain first in order to help out the readers. The Ninjago Timeline and ages of the characters is a subject of debate and is very controversial since the show doesn't really line up. Here is one of my theories I've came up to help explain this.**

**The first Spinjitzu master was blessed by the Golden Dragon when the world was still young. On top of being given the Golden Weapons by it, he was also given the Dragon's power of long-lasting life. This causes the first master to age very very slowly, appearing much younger than what he actually is. Also, when the Four Weapons are kept together and a person with the Dragon's blessing is near, they age even slower causing him to seem immortal. This blessing was past down to his kids, Wu Garmadon and Lord Garmadon (Lord isn't his first name, but no one knows what it is, so...). However, the blessing lost its strength so it caused them to age slow as well, just not nearly as slow. The Golden Weapons also affected them too, since they had the Dragon's blessing in their blood.**

**Lord Garmadon: When Lord Garmadon was 10 years (appearing 2yrs) Wu was born (So Wu is suppose to look 2yrs younger than his older brother). When Lord Garmadon was around 50 years old (appearing 10yrs), he was bit. The venom caused him to start aging even slower, and the longer it was in his system the even more slow he would age so Wu eventually looked older than him. When Lord Garmadon was around 150 years old (looking around 26) he met Misako. Five years later, Lord Garmadon's (who now looks 27) father dies. A year later, Lloyd will be born. When Lloyd was three years old Lord Garmadon (now looking 28yrs) gets banished to the Underworld. Now, he is around 170 years old and would look around 45 years old if he wasn't tainted with evil. **

**Wu: Currently is around 160 years old, looking around 60 years old. The reason he aged faster is because after his older brother was banished, the grief caused some of the blessing to wear off. On top of that, the Golden Weapons were hidden so their blessing was lost completely. You'll see that what happened to him is very similar to what happens to the first Spinjitzu master.**

**Misako: Was around 28 when she met Lord Garmadon, 34 when she had Lloyd, and 38 when she left Lloyd. She now is 47 years old.**

**Lloyd: Was three when his dad left, four when his mom left, and then was 13 years old when he left Darkley's and released the serpentine. He then got turned into an 18 year old during the episode Child's Play. The Dragon's blessing was not passed down to him from his father, so he ages normally.**

**Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, and Zane: 20, 19, 18, 18, and 19 years old respectfully. Zane's age is just what he was made to appear like, not his actual age. I'm not sure how old he actually is, he could of been made 10 years ago or 30 years ago. The show never really clarifies it.**

* * *

_- Chapter 1: Memories of the Past -_

Lord Garmadon sat on his throne in the Underworld, head on his hand, as he looked around indifferently. The skeleton army had left long ago to fetch the weapons as he had commanded, since he himself was unable to travel to the Overworld and obtain them himself. Finally, after 10 long years of waiting, the Golden Weapons at last would be his. He spent ten drawn out years struggling to try to work with the Skeleton Army. The Army was stupid, pathetic, and rusty in battle when Lord Garmadon first fell into the Underworld, effortlessly defeating Samukai and taking the position of leader. He had trained them the ways of battle and how to follow orders since then. True, they still were stupid, even easy to defeat, but they were stronger then before, and in larger numbers.

Now he sat alone in deathly silence. It was one of those rare times when he was allowed time to think with out being pestered by the skeletons. This time though, his thoughts wondered to a different time, a different place, from before he was casted in the Underworld...

* * *

**A/N: This is just an introduction chapter of sorts, so don't fret. I realize the author notes are longer than the story itself, but that's because that's just how it has to be. From now on, each chapter will take place at different times. They'll probably be relatively short because of that. They'll start up when he was young, then actually go into the episodes and then each chapter will likely be about an episode or two. I should be posting them quickly though to make up for their shortness.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please show your support by reviewing, faving, or following! Better yet, do all three if you feel the story deserves it! I'm open to constructive flames, even though I didn't put all of my effort into this story so it isn't my best work. You can do hate reviews to I guess since it won't bother me because I really won't care. I just wouldn't waste my time with those, but eh.**

**Lastly, I would like to finish by saying something that's been bugging me big time. Why does everyone seem to think Ninjago is over? The commercials say the final episode because it is the final episode for the season, not the series. I even emailed Lego about the rumors and from what they said it sounds like there will be another season at least. If anyone is interested at all, I can actually put the their reply in the next chapter if you like. Just let me know if you want me to post it, so you can interpret it yourself. What's you though on the rumors of it ending? You believe it or not?**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2-Birth of my Brother

**A/N: Warning! This story will contain spoilers for lots of the episodes of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Read at your own risk if you have not seen all the episodes up to the end of season 3. It also would help if you have so you'll understand what is happening.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lego. I only own this story itself and the theories that go with it.**

**This chapter is from Lord Garmadon's point of view.**

* * *

_- Chapter 2: Birth of my Brother -_

...At ten years old, even though I only appeared two, I became an older brother. I was so excited since he would finally have a brother to play-fight with. I had waited at the temple entrance, eagerly waiting for my parents to return with my newborn brother, but then only my father returned. My father had looked disheartened as he walked through the wooden doors, carrying a crying baby in his hands. Worried, I asked his father what was wrong, and he had simply said our mother was no longer with us. When I got older he realized that she had died giving birth to my brother, but I had never blamed Wu for the loss of our mother. After all, how could Wu be to blame for something not in his control?

Father took the loss of our mother hard though, and her death affected him greatly. His grief almost seemed to cause the hands of time to catch up with him, and my father begin to age quicker then he had ever seen him before. Ever since I could remember, he had never changed in appearance, always seeming just as young and strong. But now he was growing older, weaker, and I was helpless as I watched my father fade in front of my very eyes.

Wu never realized that he was the cause of our mother's death. Nor did he realize that he was indirectly the cause of our father dying. Wu would sometimes ask of our mother, but father would always change the subject, simply saying she was no longer with us….

* * *

**A/N: The theory that their mom died giving birth to Wu is entirely made up by me. It may be true, but they never said so in the show. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please show your support by reviewing, faving, or following! Better yet, do all three if you feel the story deserves it! I'm open to constructive flames, even though I didn't put all of my effort into this story so it isn't my best work. You can do hate reviews to I guess since it won't bother me because I really won't care. I just wouldn't waste my time with those, but eh. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3-Once Bitten, Forever Tainted

**Warning! This story will contain spoilers for lots of the episodes of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Read at your own risk if you have not seen all the episodes up to the 26th one. It also would help if you did so you'll understand what is happening.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lego. I only own this story itself and the theories that go with it.**

**This chapter is from Lord Garmadon's point of view.**

* * *

_- Chapter 3: Once Bit, Forever Tainted -_

…When I was about 50 years old, now appearing 10, Wu and I would often play with the swords and practice our increasing skills. Father would sit nearby and would meditate or even drink some tea and watch his sons, and we would always try our hardest in an attempt to impress our father. On this specific day, the sky bright blue above, our father was busy cleaning the Gold Weapons, not watching his sons that were practicing nearby. I was currently winning the our duel, which I often did since I was older and more skilled. I soon knocked his brother's katana out of his grasp which had been done countless times before. But fate had a different plan today, and this time the katana flew over the wall of the temple and into the woods beyond.

I knew our father would be angry at both of us if we lost the ancient katana and told Wu to fetch it before something happened to it or our father found out. My younger brother had never been outside the temple walls before though, so he refused to out of fright. Shaking my head, I told Wu to never put off till tomorrow what can be done today. The saying was something our father often told us. I had been outside a few times with our father, and I figured nothing would happen if I went out by myself for a few seconds so close to the temple, so I went to fetch the weapon myself.

I scaled the temple walls easily, landing on the ground softly as I spotted the fallen katana a few feet away near the edge of the forest. I walked over to get the weapon, but as I did so as shadow darted out from the bushes. Sharp pain shot into my hand, before it quickly spread till it felt like my veins were on fire. My vision started to blur as I became aware of the snake that was weaving back in forth in front of me. Almost hypnotic like, my body started to wobble from side to side in time with the creature as my line of sight faded till all I could see was the hissing snake in front of me. By this time my whole body was burning in agony, and soon I blacked out, crumpling onto the forest floor as the snake slithered away.

I woke later in my bed, my father by my side. My body ached all over, my mind still fuzzy but no longer feeling like it was on fire. My father was trying to comfort me, but I shoved him away suddenly, a feeling of hatred welling up in my gut that I had never felt before. With out warning, I spat out words of loathing at both my father and my younger brother, whom I could see peeking around the door in worry. I blamed Wu for me getting bit and going through the pain I was in, telling him I hated him. I hadn't realized what I had done at first, and as soon as the words had left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. I wanted to take it back, to say I didn't mean it, but before I could say something I had fainted again.

When I woke up later, still disoriented, I had apologized to my father and brother, ignoring the quite voice in the back of my head that kept telling me that this was all Wu's fault. I had to keep telling myself that my younger brother couldn't be at fault for something not in his control…Father told me what had happened, and that I had been bit and poisoned by the Great Devourer. Of course he did not tell me what he knew the evil venom would do to me. I had learned of the Great Devourer prior to the incident, having read about it in one of many books our Father had us read, and terror had first set in when I was told that was what bit me. My father left shortly afterwards in search of the beast, reassuring his sons that he would get an antidote. He had never told us that he knew there was no cure…

* * *

**A/N: This is from a flashback from episode 7, Rise of the Snakes, where they show Wu and Lord Garmadon as kids and Lord Garmadon getting bit. It is based on it with, up until when Lord Garmadon wakes up again for the second time. That's a part I came up with.**

**I really like the name I came up with for this chapter. It fits Lord Garmadon perfectly.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! Please show your support by reviewing, faving, or following! Better yet, do all three if you feel the story deserves it! I'm open to constructive flames, even though I didn't put all of my effort into this story so it isn't my best work. You can do hate reviews to I guess since it won't bother me because I really won't care. I just wouldn't waste my time with those, but eh. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4-Meeting Misako

**A/N: Warning! This story will contain spoilers for lots of the episodes of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Read at your own risk if you have not seen all the episodes up to the end of season 3. It also would help if you have so you'll understand what is happening. This specific chapter contains spoilers from episode 20, The Stone Army.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lego. I only own this story itself and the theories that go with it.**

**This chapter is from Lord Garmadon's point of view.**

* * *

_- Chapter 4: Meeting Misako -_

Misako was twenty-eight years old when I first ran into her, quite literally. Wu had forced me to leave the monastery with him and head to the nearby market in Ninjago City to fetch some herbs for our aging father. The herbs helped our father to keep up his decreasing energy, and Wu feared for his health. Although our father was almost immortal, having lived for several hundred years, he was not eternal. The Golden Dragon blessed him with its power of long-life, causing him to age extremely slowly. The Golden Weapons in the temple also helped, for when the four weapons were near, anyone who possessed the Golden Dragon's power within them remained young. The combination caused their dad to appear immortal. The two brothers also aged slowly, having inherited some of the Dragon's blessing, but not nearly as slow as their dad.

I was currently brooding over how my younger brother dragged me along with him to the town. Ever since I was bitten, I have always tried to avoid going out in public. People would stare and avoid me at all costs, for I surely looked like a freak. The venom had changed me, slowly, ever so slowly, causing my skin to grow paler and my hazel eyes to grow redder over the years. Shortly after I was bitten, two things became apparent to me.

The first thing was that over the decades of years I had watched as my younger brother grew, while I appeared to age much slower. My brother Wu, who should appear two years younger then me, looked like he was 30, while I looked like he was only 25 years old. The venom was causing me to age slower, even slower then my brother despite the Dragon's blessings. The older I grew, too, the slower I would age physically, separating our appearing age difference even more.

The other thing I noticed was a nagging voice that constantly lingered in the back of my head. It would whisper all the time, telling me to do things he knew was wrong. As time passed, the voice became more assertive and controlling. I had learned to ignore it the best I could shortly after my outburst of hate towards my family when I first got bit, but it was becoming more and more hard to ignore. It made me feel awkward when I was around others, especially my brother. No one knew of the conflict that was raging inside me as I tried so hard to fight it. It was stressful, always putting me on edge. I had fought with it for decades and I was starting to go mad because of it. My father knew what of the change that was happening inside of me, although he never let it show, but he also knew he was helpless to aid me. Not realizing it, I had slowly started to put up walls between myself and others, gradually drifting further away into the dark abyss of my mind.

During my pouting, I was not paying attention to where I was walking, and soon I walked straight into something, knocking that something down. Snapping out of my thoughts, my eyes landed on a young woman with light brown hair was lying on the ground in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to..." the woman started to say as she began to looked up, trailing off as our eyes met. I quickly turned away, closing my hazel-red eyes, embarrassed, for I had seen her face etched in horror as she looked upon me. My eyes shot open though as I felt a gentle hand rest on my shoulder. Turning, I was astonished to find that it was the women I had knocked down, her face no longer full of fear, but rather concern.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so rude. My name's Misako," she said as she removed her hand from my shoulder and reached it out in greeting. "What's yours?" I stood stunned as I stared at the offered hand, mouth open slightly. I slowly reached my own hand forward, taking up the offered hand and shaking it slowly.

"Uh..." I trailed off, eyes rising to meet hers."...Garmadon," I mumbled, saying my first name so quietly that she didn't hear. Misako giggled.

"Oh, you're one of the Garmadon brothers, huh? I haven't seen you in town before."

"I...don't go into town often," I replied, still embarrassed. No one other then my family ever talked to him, much less acknowledge me other than with frightened stares. Looking around uncertainly, I spotted my brother wondering around the market looking for me, a small brown bag of herbs in his grasp. Wu spotted me and started to walk towards my direction. Surprise lit up his face when his eyes landed on Misako as he stopped beside his brother.

"There you are Brother, I've been looking for you," Wu said, curiosity evident on his face as he stared at Misako.

"Sorry...I, uh, ran into someone...her name's Misako," I replied, glancing back at Misako. Wu gave a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Misako. My name's Wu," he stated, shaking hands with her.

"Hello, Wu. I was just talking with your brother here. He told me you two are the sons of the legendary Garmadon, the one who created the land of Ninjago."

"Indeed, he is our father. Although, he is not all well-known as he used to be. People seemed to of forgotten the one who protected them from evil so many times. We actually came into town to buy him some healing herbs he needs since his health is failing him. We probably need to be heading back right now," Wu replied, glancing in the direction of their home anxiously. Our father was weakening, and Wu hated leaving his side for to long for fear that our father might get even worse.

"Oh, I hope he gets to feeling well...do you think it would be okay if I came by some time to visit?" Misako asked. Wu started to reply, before he realized she was talking to me. I realized it to, and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Of-Of course…I suppose that would be fine," I stammered timidly.

"Great! Maybe you could teach me some of that spinjitzu while I'm there," she said, giving a smile.

"Sure, I'll look forward to it," I replied, giving a genuine yet awkward smile back. Wu watched the exchange with a silent grin, happy that his brother was socializing. Misako gave one last grin, before waving good bye and running off into the crowd. Wu watched her disappear, me doing the same, before we both turned and headed back home.

* * *

**A/N: And that's my theory on how Lord Garmadon and Misako met. Also, someone did review and did ask to see the email from Lego so here it is.**

**I couldn't find exactly what I had said to them. Basically though, I started out complimenting them on their show Lego Ninjago. I said I had loved and how I would be devastated if it ever ended so soon. I then brought up about the rumors about Ninjago being canceled and asked if it was true or not. I did insert my username where my actual name was, if you are wondering. **

**Here is their reply:**

**Dear [Lady Galaxious],**

**Thank you so much for getting in touch with us about our show, [Lady Galaxious].**

**We are so glad that you love our show so much, [Lady Galaxious]. We really love to hear from our fans, and especially if they love our show. We know that there are a lot of rumors going on about our show, but we cannot let you know if they are true or not. We do not have an update right now for you, and we are so sorry about that. The best way to see what is going on is just to wait, or go onto our website. I am going to pass along your comments to the appropriate department. Again, we are so sorry if this causes any disappointment for you. **

**Thanks again for getting in touch. We're always pleased to receive feedback from LEGO fans! If you could take a moment to complete a four question survey by going to the link below, it will help us make sure we are providing the best customer service to you.**

**Please let us know if you need anything else.**

**Happy building!**

**Monica**  
**LEGO Direct Consumer Services**

**From the way it sounds to me, not even Lego is sure if Lego Ninjago will continue or not. That's why I'm angry that everyone is acting like they know for sure that it is ending. I'm guessing the only reason Lego themselves don't know if there will be another season is because they have to arrange the people to make it and then the channels to broadcast it and all that other business stuff. I'm guessing they haven't done so yet, so they can't guarantee it even if they are planning on making another episode since there is always that slim, almost nonexistent, chance that the channel company might refuse to show it or something. I know Lego won't give up on Ninjago easily, too, since it is their one of their top money makers I'm pretty sure.**

**Also, the person who reviewed also asked for Lego's email address. Here is their address I do believe, but I had to put spaces in it so it would show up on here (just remove them when you use it):**

**legoservice (the 'at' symbol here) lego . com**

**You can also contact them through here, which would probably be best. It's what I did, and I think you'll get a faster response this way. So, I would use this way if I were you. It'll say it's for customer service, but that is what you are suppose to use. Just click on the Send Us an Email link thing. This will lead you to a website, just be sure to remove the spaces that I had to put in again as well as the extra stuff like the parenthesis Fanfic won't let you write in emails or website urls for some reason. If you can't figure out the website url that is below, you can always go to the Lego website. Then, scroll down to the very bottom and there should be a place that says customer service. Under it will be a link that says contact us, click it and there you go:**

**(insert 'http :' here) /service. lego. (insert 'com' here) /contactus**

**As always, hope you enjoyed reading! Please show your support by reviewing, faving, or following! Better yet, do all three if you feel the story deserves it! I'm open to constructive flames, even though I didn't put all of my effort into this story so it isn't my best work. You can do hate reviews to I guess since it won't bother me because I really won't care. I just wouldn't waste my time with those, but eh.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5-Decision Between Two Opposites

**A/N: Warning! This story will contain spoilers for lots of the episodes of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Read at your own risk if you have not seen all the episodes up to the end of season 3. It also would help if you have so you'll understand what is happening. This specific chapter contains spoilers from episode 20, The Stone Army.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lego. I only own this story itself and the theories that go with it.**

**This chapter is from Lord Garmadon's point of view. Also, during this chapter there will be some romance (kissing), but it is nothing big or anything at all.**

* * *

_- Chapter 5: Decision Between Two Opposites -_

…Misako kept her promise to visit me and my brother at our temple, just as I had kept my promise to teach her spinjitzu. She would continue to call me Garmadon, even after she had learned of my first name. Even my brother got used to calling me Garmadon when he didn't call me Brother. From then on, she would stop almost daily to visit us, continuing to progress in learning spinjitzu. As she became better at the art, our father became weaker. Misako would often comfort Wu about our father, Wu seeming to be the only one taking our father's lessening strength badly. Neither of them knew how I would stay up many a nights, laying in worry over the thought of our father's health. Looking indifferent and not showing emotion was just one my defense measures I used to try to block out the pain…

I watched helpless as my father got weaker, the healing herbs Wu gave him only prolonging the inevitable. The only time when I truly would be happy was when Misako came over to visit, her presence taking my mind off of my father. Something about her broke past the hold the venom had on my character, and I enjoyed spending time with her. Over time I started to like her more than as a friend. But so did my brother it seemed, for I would see Wu and Misako together more and more often.

Soon, I started to get aggravated at my brother, and I tried even harder to impress Misako and gain her favor back. I would stay up all night practicing advanced fighting moves, just to gain her attention. The next time she would come over, I would show her what I had learned, but every time, her eyes would wonder over to where Wu was practicing on the other side of the yard. The more days that passed, the more frustrated I became. The voice in my mind would often say how I should punish my brother for taking Misako from me, and at one point it even told me to get rid of Wu all together. I had ignored it in alarm, but my anger towards my brother still lingered.

So, I tried a different approach and tried to act more like my brother despite it being not in my nature. I would tell her jokes like I saw my brother do, but she never laughed like she did when Wu would tell her one. I even brought her flowers, but to no avail. The harder I tried, the more she seemed to drift away. I was about to give up and accept that she had chosen Wu over me. Miserable, I was walked back to my room one night after failing to catch Misako's attention that day. I was passing Wu's room on my way and glanced in out of curiosity, and I instantly regretted it. Before, Misako had never shown any type of physical affection, but now there she was…kissing my brother.

I felt my throat tighten up as I stopped dead, a choking noise slipping loose as I fought back a wail. The sound caught their attention and Misako shouted something at me as I took off sprinting down the hall to my room, but I didn't look back, blood pounding in my ears and blocking out her words. I slammed the door behind me as I ran into my room. A whine escaped my throat, unable to stop tears from falling. Misako, the one that was different from all rest, the only one that lit away the darkness that was tainting my mind…the one person that I actually cared for…did not care for me. The walls I had put up around myself toppled beneath the flood of emotions they had been holding back for so long, and I broke with them.

"Garmadon," a female voice called out. It was Misako, "please…" When I didn't reply, she turned me around, pulling me into a hug before she held me at arm's length. I was no longer crying, having regained some control in over my emotions, but silent sobs still wrecked my body as I my hazel-red eyes studied hers, silently pleading for an answer. "Please Garmadon… it's not what you think. I've been worried for Wu recently…he has been taking your father's ailing health very bad, and it's been getting worse. I went to his room to ask him something and found him sobbing so bad he could hardly breathe. Please understand…" she begged.

"B-but, you were kissing him," I muttered, voice weak. Misako's face softened.

"It was just a quick kiss on the cheek to comfort him, so he would know that I was there for him. It didn't mean anything else, I promise."

"W-wait, so you didn't choose him?" I asked as hope shown on my face.

"Does this answer the question?" With that, Misako pulled me closer, lips locking onto mine. My eyes grew in shock, before I closed them and kissed back, hugging her tighter…

* * *

**A/N: As always, hope you enjoyed reading! Please show your support by reviewing, faving, or following! Better yet, do all three if you feel the story deserves it! I'm open to constructive flames, even though I didn't put all of my effort into this story so it isn't my best work. You can do hate reviews to I guess since it won't bother me because I really won't care. I just wouldn't waste my time with those, but eh.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6-A Father's Love

**A/N: Warning! This story will contain spoilers for lots of the episodes of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Read at your own risk if you have not seen all the episodes up to the end of season 3. It also would help if you have so you'll understand what is happening. This specific chapter contains spoilers from episode 20, The Stone Army.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lego. I only own this story itself and the theories that go with it.**

**This chapter is from Lord Garmadon's point of view.**

* * *

_- Chapter 6: A Father's Love -_

…Two years later, I was standing solemnly by my father's bed side. Wu stood across, both hands grasping our father's hand tightly. Our father's wheezing was the only sound in the room, only adding to the grim atmosphere. I had just arrived at Misako's house visiting at her request, when Wu had suddenly ran in, telling me of Father's sudden turn for the worst. The two of us now stood silently, both well knowing that this was our father's last moments of life.

Over the past two years, I noticed how my father seemed to be avoiding me. He would often not even acknowledge my existence, passing me in the halls of the temple without even a glance. If I was walking with my brother, our father would stop and say something to Wu, but complete ignore me. I could help but agree with the nagging feeling in my head that decided it must be because my father just didn't like me. After all, it would make sense if Father favored Wu all along. How could you love someone who was a tainted freak like me?

Convinced of our father's hatred towards me, I grew to be indifferent on his health, and this time it wasn't because I hid my emotions. I would spend all of my time either locked in my room, training by myself, or spending time with Misako. All of it was an attempt to avoid my father just as he had avoided me. To be honest, this was the first time I had even been in the same room as my father for almost a year.

I had even started to drift even farther away from my brother as well, despite Wu having of been seemingly accepting of Misako's decision. I knew he must of still of been heartbroken. He too had fallen in love with her, and he had believed she loved him too. Wu must have hated me…he must still hate me. The wall between us continued to grow as I helped to build it up.

However, when Wu had told me of our father's nearing death, all those thoughts of loathing were shoved away, forgotten like the voice that had convinced me of their truth. I had swiftly run to my father's side, and now I stood listening as our father's breaths became more forced.

"My sons," our father finally spoke, turning his head to face Wu. "My death is near, as you well know. I have eluded death for too many years now, and my time has come. It is your duty to maintain the balance of good and evil now. As long as the Golden Weapons remain in your possession, peace will reign and darkness will remain buried." He turned to face his oldest son, shakily placing his hand on mine.

"I am sorry, my son...I blame myself for the curse that has befallen you, for I should have been more protective. I fear though that even if I had, Fate would have it so anyways. I am sorry for seeming to avoid you…I realize now that Destiny is unavoidable, but the outcome is not. Although I fear for you, my son, I have hope that you will do what is right. Remember the importance of the family and the love between kin, for it is all the really matters in the end…." His voice trailed off, a cough racking his body and forcing him to stop. "….The balance of good and evil must always remain, for without it, chaos would surely follow…" Another cough racked his fragile body, before he drew one last shaky breath. "…Always remember a father's love…"

We buried him together that night, next to our mother's grave near the temple. No exchanging of words passed, the two of us silently going our separate ways. I had made my way back to Misako's house and hesitated as I stood right outside her door. Sighing, I closed my eyes, head falling against the wood as grief washed over me. I was unsure of how long I had stood there in the dead of the night, before I finally went inside.

Misako had fallen asleep on the couch where she had waited for me return. I watched her peaceful face as she slept, before I picked her up bridal style, Misako not even stirring in her sleep as I did so. Walking into her bedroom and setting her down into her bed, I tucked her in. I watched her sleep for a few seconds, hesitating, before I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

I turned to start to leave when Misako suddenly moved in her sleep, groggily leaning up to see my retreating form. I had stopped when I heard her call my name, and I returned back to her bedside where I kneeled beside her. Misako gave me a questioning look, and I told her of my father's death. She gave me a comforting pat on the arm, unsure of what else to do. We sat in silence for a while as I relished each the other's comforting presence, Misako looking hesitant about something. It was then that she told me that she was pregnant, that we were going to have a son.

I was too stunned to react at first. I was going to have a son….I was going to have a son! Grief instantly was carried away into the shadows of my mind by overwhelming joy. A grin spread across my face as I embraced Misako in a tight hug. I was going to be a father….

* * *

**A/N: There is a bit of underlying suggestive themes here, but how else would you have a baby...I, er, mean suggestive in that it suggests that the stork brought Misako's baby to her in a basket...yeah...definitely...**

**As always, hope you enjoyed reading! Please show your support by reviewing, faving, or following! Better yet, do all three if you feel the story deserves it! I'm open to constructive flames, even though I didn't put all of my effort into this story so it isn't my best work. You can do hate reviews to I guess since it won't bother me because I really won't care. I just wouldn't waste my time with those, but eh.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7-My Son

**A/N: Warning! This story will contain spoilers for lots of the episodes of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Read at your own risk if you have not seen all the episodes up to the end of season 3. It also would help if you have so you'll understand what is happening. This specific chapter contains spoilers from episode 20, The Stone Army.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lego. I only own this story itself and the theories that go with it.**

**This chapter is from Lord Garmadon's point of view.**

**I just want to say thank you to all who have review, faved, or followed this story. I really do appreciate it. Let me know how you like this chapter. This chapter was actually requested by a reviewer. They wanted a chapter on Lloyd's birth. I originaly was just gonig to skip to when he gets banished, but I liked the idea of writing this chapter and already had a plot line for it in my head. So here it is!**

**Also, I got my first ever flame yesterday. What confuses me is that they really hate the whole idea of whole Garmadon family age slowly, but they do like the story. Not sure how you can like a story, but hate the whole theory it revolves around...but I'm glad you like it I guess. I actually had to take the flame review down not because it hurt my feelings (which it didn't since I don't really care for others opinions and never have) but since they did use three bad words including the f-bomb, and I have a zero tolerance for cussing. They did apologize for their language, so I guess that counts for something.**

**Anyways, I actually got this chapter done a few days ago, and I meant to post it when I got done. Then two of my college classes both decided to make me write decent length research papers for them. So I was kind of busy with those. Let's just say a psychology paper isn't easy even for me.**

* * *

_- Chapter 7: My Son -_

…I hurried through the front doors of the small hospital in NinjagoCity, watching as the nurses quickly wheeled Misako away. She had gone into labor fast, and the nurses wasted no time getting her put onto a stretcher the moment we had arrived outside. They disappeared behind still swinging doors, and I went to follow after them, until another nurse ran in front of me to get me to stop.

"Sir, you aren't allowed to go with them. You'll need to wait in the waiting room," the younger woman stated, trying her best not to stare at me. I growled, ready to push her out of the way and disobey, before I forced myself to calm down. I didn't want to cause a scene and put Misako in even more stress.

Clenching my fists, I turned away reluctantly, waiting for the nurse to lead the way. The young nurse took off walking down an adjacent hallway, before opening one of the many doors and gesturing for me to go in. I did so, stepping into the small room. Chairs lined the walls, while some were in rows in the middle. A few other people were in the room as well, and they turned at the sound of the door opening.

Their eyes lingered on me in unease as I walked past them, probably alarmed by my strange and offsetting appearance, before I sat down in the seat farthest away from everyone. I glared hatefully at the other people one by one after I sat down, causing each of them to turn away fearfully. Except one of them, that of which was a toddler that must have been around two years old. The little child was sitting on the ground, one hand reaching up to hold his mother's hand, the other shoved into his mouth, a bit of drool pooling around it. The child continued to stare blankly at me as I sat there unsure of what to do. I glared at it, trying to get the child to stop staring at me, but instead of turning away scared, the child pulled its slobber covered fist out of its mouth and waved at me, a smile on its face.

Sneering, I turned away, ignoring the child who started to giggle. Crossing my arms, I laid back into the seat and waited. Hours passed by, the other people in the room slowly filtering out till none were left since it was the dead of the night. I started to get nervous, worry for my wife and unborn son filling my thoughts. I remembered what had happened to my mother. Surely Fate wouldn't be so cruel. Hadn't it punished me enough?

At one point I had started to pace back and forth impatiently after I had nearly fallen asleep in my seat. I wanted to be awake and alert when my son was born. I turned excitedly when I head the door open, but that excitement turned to disgust as I saw who it was. There, standing in the doorway, was my brother. Scowling, I turned away, crossing my arms in annoyance as Wu approached.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, my words dripping with venom. Silence answered in reply, occasionally interrupted by Wu shuffling uncertainly behind me.

"Brother, I…" Wu finally spoke as he trailed off, at loss for words. "…I…I don't understand. What have I done to displease you so?"

"What have you done?" I snarled, spinning around quickly to face my brother as my fists clenched in fury by my sides. "What have you done?" I scoffed, shaking my head. "Don't even get me started, B_rother, _on what you have done!" Wu was hurt, that much was for sure. My brother stood there, taken back by my words, his mouth opening a few times as he tried to say something, before he looked towards the floor.

"Please, Brother, enlighten me. Tell me what I have done wrong, so that I may understand..." Wu begged, his voice full of distress as he raised his eyes to face me. I narrowed my eyes, baring my teeth as I took a step closer to my brother in hatred.

"Oh, please. Don't act innocent, _Wu_, you know full well what you've done. _You _were the cause of our mother dieing. _You _were the cause of our father dieing. _You _were the cause of me getting cursed. If only _you _had gone to fetch your katana yourself, if only _you _weren't so cowardly, _I _wouldn't be rejected by all of society for being a freak!" I spat, shoving my hand into my brother's chest, causing Wu to stumble back a step. "_You_ are the cause of everything bad that has ever happened in my life!"

Sorrow mixed with pity on my brother's face. The words stung Wu deep, even though he knew that it was the venom in me speaking. Instead of replying, he opted to remain silent, inspecting me worriedly as I seethed with rage. I was about to say more when the sound of the door opening followed by a voice made me halt.

"I need...Garmadon, is it?" an older nurse spoke, glancing down at the clipboard in her hand.

"What is it?" I snapped, turning my head to face the gray-haired nurse. The nurse huffed irritably at being spoken to so rudely, before she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to see your wife and newborn son," she stated simply, holding the door open impatiently. What happened next was strange indeed to anyone watching. Almost as if I was two completely different people, all of my unexplainable rage and anger disappeared in the blink of an eye, replaced by pure relief and overwhelming joy. I hastily walked over to the nurse, who led me down a few hallways before she stopped in front of a door, opening it. I was hardly aware of my brother following me as I rushed into the room, the sound of a baby crying reaching my ears.

A doctor stood in the corner of the small room, busy writing away on his clipboard. He looked up when he saw me enter, gesturing towards the hospital bed that was in the room before he resumed his writing. On the bed was a worn out looking Misako, her brown hair raggedy and pulled back slightly. Clean white sheets were pulled around her, almost hiding the small white bundle that was in her arms. Misako looked up with a smile as I ran to her side and placed my hand on her shoulder, while Wu went to stand silently in the corner to watch.

"Congratulations, Garmadon. You're a father," Misako said wearily with a small laugh, looking down at the small bundle in her arms. I followed her gaze, my face softening as it landed on the small child wrapped in blankets…my son. I smiled, reaching down to gently brush my hand against the crying babe's cheek. The baby boy instantly stopped crying, his large eyes studying me curiously. "I think he likes you," Misako said with a smile. "You want to hold him?" I nodded gladly, carefully taking the swaddled newborn in my arms.

Cradling my son tenderly in my arms, I brought him closer to my body protectively. Smiling, I caressed the baby's head slowly, smoothing the small coating of blonde hair that already had grown. The baby smiled back, giggling happily as he raised his tiny arms into the air, wanting to get closer to me. My smile grew as I reached up to carefully grasp one of his searching hands, my son's tiny hand latching onto mine as tight as the newborn could muster.

"What is his name?" I asked Misako, glancing up at her as I kept my comforting hold on my son's hand.

"I was thinking we could name him Lloyd," she replied warmly, smiling down at our son. Looking back down to the newborn in my grasp that still was gripping my hand tightly with his, I brought the babe even closer to me.

"Lloyd," I whispered with a faint smile, watching as he gave a yawn, tiny eyelids fluttering. The baby snuggled in closer to me, his grasp tightening as he started to nod off. Giving one last yawn, Lloyd closed his eyes as he fell into slumber, unrelenting in his grip even in sleep. I gave another smile, watching as my son slept in my arms. This was Lloyd, this was my son…

* * *

**A/N: **

**A little question and answer for this chapter since I'm curious. Leave a review with your answers. I'd love to see them.**

**Question #1. Who is you favorite ninja and why?**

**Question #2. Who is you favorite Serpentine and why?**

**Question #3. Who is you favorite overall character and why?**

**Here are my answers:**

**1. My favorite original ninja is Jay because I find his humor very funny. I also like how he is intelligent and likes to invent things. My favorite overall ninja would be Lloyd because, well, how can you not like him? :)**

**2. Hmm, probably Skales. I don't really know why, but its probably because he reminds me of the Decepticon Starscream with how he wants to rule the Serpentine. I was so sad when they got locked underground. I also do like Pythor since he was a rather interesting character. His only downfall was that he didn't really think the whole Great Devourer thing over to well. **

**3. If you haven't guessed this one yet, its Lord Garmadon. He rather intrigues me, and I feel that it was a real tragedy on what happened to him. I feel bad for him, I really do. It must suck being forced to be evil and then fight against you brother, wife, and son.**

**Anyways, just leave your answers to those three questions in a review. I look forward to reading your answers! :) **

**As always, hope you enjoyed reading! Please show your support by reviewing, faving, or following! Better yet, do all three if you feel the story deserves it! I'm open to constructive flames. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
